Mary Anne Gets Mono
by MaryAnnefan4Life
Summary: When Mary Anne started feeling tired, she thought it was her blood sugar. But then, her father knew something was wrong when she had no energy. She found out it was mono.
1. The Signs

The Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin

I was getting up for school. I was taking it slow. See, I have diabetes and at first, I thought it was making me tired. Yet, my blood sugar is normal. I felt fine at church yesterday. Glad I did my homework on Friday. I do it to have a free weekend.

I'm Mary Anne Spier. I'm 14 and a ninth grader at Stoneybrook High School.

At school, my best friend, Kayla, noticed I was drained in English.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kayla.

"I'm okay, but I'm feeling tired," I said.

"Is it your blood sugar?" asked Kayla.

I shooked my head. "I thought it was my blood sugar, but it's normal."

"That's odd," said Kayla.

"I know," I said.

"You look sweaty," said Kayla.

I raised my hand and said, "Can I go put some water on my face?"

"Sure," replied the teacher.

That's what I did. But it didn't help.

"I think she should see the nurse," suggested Kayla. "Something is wrong."

"I think so, too," said the teacher.

"Should I go with her?" asked Kayla.

"Good idea," agreed the teacher.

I was getting drained even more when we got up. In the nurse's office, she noticed I didn't look good.

"I was getting worried. She felt tired and she said it's not her blood sugar. She put water on her face because I noticed she was in sweat," said Kayla.

When she took my temperature, it was high. She called Dad, who was off, and told him.

"He's on his way, so you can go get her things to let her relax," said the nurse.

"Okay," said Kayla. "I'll let our teacher that Mary Anne's getting dismissed."

"Thanks," I said.

"Not a problem," said Kayla.

I didn't recall falling asleep because the nurse told me that Dad arrived. He probably thanked Kayla for taking care of me.

At home, I crawled into bed. Dad told me he's going to do errands.

I was getting weaker and had no energy. My throat was starting to hurt. When I got up, I noticed it was swollen. Now what? I didn't dare to take a pill because I'm having a hard time to swallow. I got up to drink some water.

Dad came back home. He noticed I was feeling worse.

"You don't look better," said Dad.

"My throat is bugging me," I said. "I noticed it's swollen."

"I made an appointment to have you checked and it's in an hour," said Dad.

"Good. I could've stayed home, but I felt fine at the time," I said.

"That's okay," said Dad.

An hour later, I was at the doctor's office.

"Is your blood sugar being messed up?" asked Dr. Willington.

"It's been fine," I told him.

He did a blood test.

"The results will be up in a few days or so. For now, I just want Mary Anne to stay in bed and get some rest," ordered the doctor.

"Okay," said Dad.

When we got back home, I went on the couch. I didn't had the strength to go lie on my bed.

"The girls are going to stay over for a week. They have a week off from babysitting their siblings. Their parents are going away for a business meeting," said Dad.

"Where will they stay? You don't want them to catch what I have," I said.

"You got a good point," said Dad. "I'll figure it out."

"I wonder if I stay down here and they can have my room while they're here," I said.

"That could work," said Dad.

The girls came home with Dawn.

"I'm going to let Mary Anne stay on the couch while you both be in her room for the week," said Dad.

"Okay," said Kaylee.

"How is she doing? I thought about her," said Kayla.

"Her throat was bugging her and noticed it was swollen. She felt worse. I took her to the doctor's. He took a blood test. We won't know about the results until for another few days. He told her he wants her to stay home from school and rest," explained Dad.

"I'm glad I helped her," said Kayla.

'Me, too," said Dad.

Meredith plans to sleep in Carlos' room when they talked about it a few hours later.


	2. The Results

That night, at dinner, I was sleeping when the phone rang as Dad answered.

"Hello," said Dad.

"Hi, the results came up early. Mary Anne has mono. It could last for about a month or so. I don't want her to do anything until she gets better," said the doctor. "That means no school, no baby-sitting, or the club."

"Okay. I'll have to tell her. She's sleeping at the moment," said Dad.

"That's alright," said the doctor.

"Kayla and Kaylee are staying with us while her parents are away. We made a plan. They're staying in Mary Anne's room while she's on the couch. She was afraid they could catch what she has," said Dad.

"I don't blame her. I'm glad she made that plan with you," said Dr. Willington.

"So am I," said Dad.

"I think all of the class work and homework should wait until she goes back to school. I don't want her to get too overwhelmed with all that," said the doctor.

"I thought about that, too," said Dad. "I'll call the school tomorrow."

After they finished talking, Kayla said, "What was going on?"

"That was Dr. Willington. The results just came back and Mary Anne has mono," said Dad.

"I had that before we moved here," said Kayla. "I couldn't help Kaylee watch our siblings, so Stacey took my place. Staying in bed is no fun That explained why Mary Anne was like that during English. I knew something was wrong when she didn't look good."

"How long does that last?" asked Kaylee.

"The doctor said it could take a month or so," said Dad.

"That's how long I had it for," said Kayla.

"When Mal had it, she couldn't do anything for three months," said Dawn.

"The only cure is bed rest," said Dad. "Her doctor doesn't want her to do anything until she gets better."

"We can ask one of the club members to take her place when we watch our siblings. D.J. and Mario fight too much. Mary Anne is the only one who stops them," said Kayla.

"I agree, I think Kristy knows how to stop them, too," said Kaylee. "She doesn't put up with them of any fighting."

"We can talk to her about it tomorrow in case we need her until the doctor tells Mary Anne it's okay to babysit again," said Kayla.

"Good idea," agreed Kaylee.

"When your parents come back, Meredith would have to stay in Carlos' room in case it's catchy," said Dad.

"I thought about that," said Meredith.

"I might need your help for chores, I'm excusing Mary Anne from doing them so she can rest," said Dad. "But you kids may still babysit and Meredith can still watch Carlos practice or attend games."

"I can take over. I'll just attend games with you guys," said Meredith.

"That would the best thing to do," said Dad.

"I'll pitch in when I'm not babysitting," said Dawn.

"Okay, your mom has to work until eight. She had a meeting," said Dad.

"Do you want us to help, too, while we are here?" asked Kaylee.

"We can help Mary Anne," said Kayla.

"That would be great. You girls can also do some of the chores," said Dad.

"Why don't we make a list and it would tell you who's going to do what to fit our schedule?" asked Meredith.

"We could do it that way, it's only until Mary Anne gets better," said Kaylee.

"That's a good idea," said Dad.

"I like that idea, too," said Meredith.


	3. Mr Spier Tells Mary Anne

Later, I was getting ready to get up when Kayla spotted me.

"Do you needed anything?" asked Kayla.

"I just wanted to get up for orange juice," I said.

"I can get it for you," said Kayla as she went to get it and brought it to me.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," said Kayla.

"I was getting a headache from oversleeping," I said.

"Your doctor called earlier," said Dad who came in. "You have mono."

"At least we found out what was wrong with me," I said.

"It could last a month," said Dad.

"Wow," I said.

"I know how that feels. I had that once," said Kayla.

"Your doctor doesn't want you to a thing until he says so," said Dad.

"I'll have to call Kristy to tell her. That means Dawn would have to take over until I can go back to the club," I said.

"I'm also excusing you from chores, so I told the girls and siblings to pitch in. Plus, the doctor wants you to wait to go back to school to do class work and homework so that you can relax," said Dad.

"Okay," I said.

It's better than trying to catch up while trying to rest.

"When our parents return next week, Meredith would have to remain in Carlos' room to let you rest," said Kayla.

Later, I called Kristy and told her about mono and how long I would be out.

"Wow," said Kristy.

"I know. The doctor didn't want me to do anything until he gives me an okay," I said.

"Dawn would have to take your place until you return to the club," said Kristy.

"That's what I said, too," I said.


End file.
